philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
5 One (Filipino) Program Schedule
Monday-Friday * 5 am - Aksyon sa Umaga * 6:30 am - Higglytown Heroes * 6:45 am - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * 7:15 am - Henry Hugglemonster * 7:35 am - Hi-5 Philippines * 7:45 am - Krypto the Superdog * 8 am - Inspector Gadget * 8:30 am - Myriad Colors Phantom World * 9 am - EZ Shop * 10 am - Movie Max 5 * 12 nn - Aksyon sa Tanghali * 1 pm - Shop Japan * 2 pm - Movie Max 5 * 3:30 pm - Once Upon a Time Season 2 * 4:15 pm - ** All Hail King Julien (Mon/Tues/Thurs) ** Movie Max 5 (Wed/Fri) * 4:45 pm - ** The Adventures of Puss in Boots (Mon/Tues/Thurs) * 5:15 pm - ** Kantai Collection (Mon/Tues/Thurs) * 5:45 pm - ** Attack on Titan: Junior High (Mon/Thurs) ** Voltron: Legendary Defender (Tues) * 6:15 pm - Aksyon Prime * 7:15 pm - ** The Flash (Mon) ** Scandal (Tues) ** Movie Max 5 (Wed/Fri) ** The Walking Dead Season 3 (Thurs) * 8:15 pm - ** Arrow Season 3 (Mon; back-to-back episodes) ** Nikita (Tues; back-to-back episodes) ** Teen Wolf Season 5 (Thurs) * 9:15 pm - ** Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 (Thurs) ** Vikings Season 3 (Fri) * 10:15 pm - Aksyon Tonite * 10:45 pm - ReAksyon * 11 pm - ** History with Lourd (Mon/Fri) ** Kaya (Tues) ** Insider (Wed) ** Public Atorni (Thurs) * 11:30 pm - Disaster Date Season 2 * 12 mn to 1:30 am - Shop Japan Saturday * 5 am - Shop Japan * 6:30 am - Higglytown Heroes * 7 am - Word of God Network * 8 am - Power to Unite with Elvira * 8:30 am - Wander Over Yonder * 8:45 am - The 7D * 9 am - EZ Shop * 10 am - Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * 10:20 am - Hi-5 Philippines * 10:30 am - We Bare Bears * 11 am - The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * 11:30 am - Attack on Titan: Junior High * 12 nn - Alagang Kapatid * 12:30 pm - Shop Japan * 2 pm - Smallville Season 2 * 3 pm - Movie Max 5 * 7 pm - Sine Squad * 9:30 pm - Third Eye * 10:30 pm - Catfish * 11:30 pm to 1 am - Shop Japan Sunday * 5 am - Shop Japan * 6 am - Sunday TV Mass: Misa Nazareno * 7 am - Healing Galing sa TV * 8 am - Wander Over Yonder * 8:20 am - The 7D * 8:40 am - Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * 9 am - EZ Shop * 10 am - We Bare Bears * 10:30 am - The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * 11 am - Winx Club * 11:30 am - Attack on Titan: Junior High * 12 nn - Ultimate Spider-Man * 12:30 pm - Star Wars Rebels * 1 pm - Heavy Hitters Elite Boxing * 3 pm - Movie Max 5 * 8:45 pm - FIBA World Basketball * 9:15 pm - UFC * 10:45 pm - Ridiculousness * 11:30 pm to 12:30 am - Shop Japan